REALLY OLD Escargot-FraSaku ( France X Fem Japan ) fanfic
by midtheawesomepossum
Summary: Sooo I'm new here. I'm Mido. 17. Japanese. Anime lover. really old fanfic. France and Sakura meet in Jpan with Sakura selling bentos. What will happen ?


Escargot~

By: Midori Ishiguro, Emily Steiner

-Chapter one- Exchanging a bento box

As usual, the Japanese woman was selling goods in Tokyo, Japan. Though she didn't earn a lot due to the fact she didn't let europeans come in, she tried her best to sell things. One day though, she noticed some french man approaching her, but since she was scared, she quickly scooted back from him, trying to escape. " W-what d-do you want, sir? I do not arrow any europeans here…" she mumbled as he tried to buy something from her. " Oh, and why not Sakura? It seems that you could use more customers, so what is the harm?" He pouted and looked down at her, "I never usually come here to visit you and your brother. So shouldn't I enjoy my time here~?" She looked up at him, and held her small hand, waving, motioning " no " " I.. well my brother and I avoid europeans, our boss told us to, but me, I honestly think it is not a big of a deal if you buy something from me. Just presee do not say I sold something to europeans. Or else, I'd be fired and have to close the store, Flancis-san." He smirked and looked at the different things she sold. "I guess I can try out a bento box?" He raised an eyebrow and held his chin with one hand. "How much would one bento box be?"Sakura looked up to him and said, " you want to try my food? werr it costs 50 yen, thank you." Francis nodded at her and dug his wallet out from his coat pocket. He pulled out the 50 yen he needed, "Here you go, and I will make sure to keep it a secret!" She smiled as she got the change and said, " maybe I can talk it out with my boss if he changes minds, you just made me think it's better to exchange things more! " She stood up, since she was closing her shop.

-Chapter Two-My Engrish "Teacher"

The next day, which, she always prepared to go to England's house to be tutored for her english, brought all her textbooks and notebook on the way, but again, saw france in her way. In her mind she thought, " duh, he IS Engrand's neighbor… but why is he here?" " Um, why are you here, France-san?" she asked in a soft voice. Francis looked down at her and smiled, "I heard you were going to be around today, so I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the day with me?" She stopped for a second and said, " who did you hear that from? Arso, I won't be abre to, I'm so solly… I-I have to go visit engrand-san to learn engrish… I go there every Friday… " She looked down a bit as if she too, wanted free time. Francis paused for a moment, "Arthur was the one who told me you were here…" He looked away slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. She tilted her head, as if something was mistaken. " Wait… did he not terr you about.. he taught me though? " He looked back at her and lightly shook his head. "Non, he told me about him teaching you...I just thought that I might be able to help out..? She took a moment to think and said, " w-werr you courd come to his home too, and both of you can herp.. he'd just be the main person I'm learning from… " He smiled softly, though he tried to hide it, "Would you really be okay with that?" She nodded a bit and said, " Sure I'm fine with it…" After a few minutes have passed, Arthur came out of his house, almost scolding, to France first: " What the bloody hell are you doin' here, you frog!?" Sakura, who seemed scared by that said, " He just came to herp me with my engrish too! Please do not fight…" Arthur sighed, and let both of them in, but still slightly angered by the fact that the frenchman was here. " I'll get tea, do NOT touch anything. " Francis glared and Arthur as he passed and said something under his breath. Arthur wiped his head around to face Francis, "What did you say, you git?" Francis shrugged and said it loud enough for him to hear, "Vous mouton noir de L'Europe~" Arthur blinked a few times, not knowing one word or French. He walked away slowly into the kitchen. Arthur came back in a while, with his glasses and then went to the seat he usually sits in. Sakura got out her stuff, knowing what to do. " So.. what arr we going to do, teacher? or Arthur san?" Arthur replied back, " Reading ..Harry Potter… I do remember reading this to Alfred… he.. refused to read it, but it's a good book." " I'm sure it's an international book, too. " he said, fixing his glasses. Sakura looked at him with a look of " oh I know that one!" France looked down at the book. "Oui, I know that one too. Though if Sakura already knows it shouldn't we read something else?" England sighed and said, " Then what haven't you read?" *uhhh his room is like a library* Francis smirked and pulled out the bag he was holding. He lifts the bag upside down and a book falls on the table they were working at. England stared, no glared at the book, and france, paused and yelled " TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE ! " Sakura held her hands covering her ears, and calmed both down said " please do not fight.. but, I rearry do not care what I read.. but, I need to understand it." Then a moment after what she said, he had an great idea- reading some kids books. " Alice in Wonderland " Sakura's first expression when she saw the book was.. " Horry Sheet it's about Arice-chan!" The two men stared at her as if..she was kinda crazy. Arthur stood besides her, motionless but then said, " Well if you do like my sister, who, yes, wrote the book and did all this, then lets read it. " Francis smiled and opened the book to the first page. He knew about this book as well, it was even one of his favorite books as a child, even though it was made by England's read it together, and both the French and British men helped Sakura out with her english along the way.

\- time skip by the TARDIS -

Well, as we all know, they ended the study session, and decided to take a break. France looks around the room for a second, "Does anyone want any wine?" Sakura, who well didn't know much about outside of Asia, hesitated for a second. England who kind of expected this to happen, well, predicted that, said, " No, I can have tea, ale, whiskey, rum, some other stuff from my siblings and myself if aye want to, frog. " Francis dramatically put one hand over his heart and the other placed on his forehead, and pulled off some fake tears. "Why do you hate me so~ I guess I'll have to drink this on my own then…" Francis looks down slightly and put his hand down his pants. England freaked out and made his hand on Sakura's eyes so she won't see all this. " gees, there is a very delicate woman in here! Don't you have some bag or somethin'?! " Francis fished through his pants and finally pulled out a bottle of wine. "Oh Arthur, Sakura can take care of herself~ besides, it's more fun this way!" Sakura, secretly, enjoying this, took a photo of this without them noticing. Still, she blushed a bit because she did see it and she heard them, and so she ran away from arthur's house all the way to her home. She went online to post the yaois to her club- no the internet.

-Chapter Three- Oh god no they noticed my secrets..

England was on the internet one day and saw a post made by her, and indeed, blushed madly, and called her directly. Sakura got the call, and as she did, she said, " I-I'm so sorry! I do ave a secret, but don't say it to everyone! please?" with her cute voice. France as well, got the post and he also called her. But in his mind, he thought Wow do i look sexy in this picture or what~ Sakura said, though " I'm sorry… for having such a weird hobby… "and for some reason, you could hear a rant from a british person. England was ranting the following: " what what why why why did you do this you should never do this if you are a gentle person! and also, that frog did he even talk about stuff like this to her? geesh I hate him. … *suddenly uh ireland and UK bros come in speaking certain dialects* Scot: aye do agree with you Artie, but fran an' Saku is also righ' they do have their own hobbies, like you love readin' I like to hunt and drink, I guess. " As France heard this, he immediately went to Sakura's house to see what was going on. He knew that the UK brothers were in Sakura's home due to the conversation from the phone.

Sakura looked up at the men all in her house, then told them to leave at once. England left, sighing still angry about her and France. France, looking back at her said, " Are you ok, Sakura? " Sakura replied shotly, " Well, you, both of you caused me to shoo you guys… prease tark to me rater."

-Time skip by TARDIS again to when both men decide to apolozise-

England, on his way to Japan, was ready to say sorry. So he went up to her and handing her some flowers, he said the following: " I'm truly sorry about the ranting and What I did love, but please stop the..nonsense you caused. Sakura sighed and said, " Me too, I shouldn't have posted the picture without your permissions either. She went inside taking the flower, and took a rest. But then she thought- _why are France san and engrand san always following me? d-do they perhaps..no no that can't be possible...can it?_ Well, She had to put that thought aside for now. Well, so now it was france's turn, he did say the same thing except he said, " I'm relly sorry that I barged into your house, please forgive me." Indeed, she forgave him, but then he said " Hey, Sakura, do you have some free time today? For my apology, I'd love to take you to my house and show you parts of France and Europe." He was smiling when he said that to her. Sakura though, thought, " Wait is he asking on a date? Well then, that must be a great chance to ask him if he likes me." So then she decided to take a risk to go with him. But then, all of a sudden, England came in too, saying " I-I'll go too, because I'm heading that way too.." he said this as he glared at France.

By this moment, Sakura noticed one thing and giggled. _They both like me, that's why they must want to follow me. Pfft both want me, and they are jealous of each other how fun. Well, I have to choose one of em, because… I do like both….but maybe Mr France more...I shouldn't tell that to England san though._ " Well, it's fun to go with more people!" France, a bit annoyed by England's appearance here said, " S-sure lets all go to my place.." So then all of them went to France's place, but… England decided to let them be together but before that he said, " Sakura! I love you! I don care if you choose him, but.. Jus don forget about me, will you?" Sakura giggled and smiled sadly, " I know, Arthur. I loved you too… just...so hard to choose between you two. I had a feeling that you guys love me, but.. I just seem to like France more, but Arthur, you deserve hug and one last kiss from me." That moment, she hugged the british a lot tighter then she hugged anyone else, and kissed his lips for the first and last time. As France saw this, he realized how hard it is to love someone. " Arthur, I know how you feel, you see, I've lost a loved one too… , I've loved my Jeanne … she died a long time ago, you know how and why but Arthur, I'm sure you'll find someone else… I'm really sorry..but I'll keep her precious more than anything. Ok?" The british looked at him and said, " Well, keep her safe for me, I'm sure i'll have someone as good as her too " he said, sobbing but smiling.

-Chapter Four- Je t'aime

France took her to his house as we know from the last chapter, he opened the house for her, and let her explore his room. He started to cook while she did that. " What are you cooking, Francis?" she asked in a small voice. He answered, " Well, it's a surprise, don't worry. " She looked at him and smiled, and since she knew he's a great cook, trusted him. But what he was making was- Escargot, meaning snail in french. As time went by it was time to eat and she sat on the opposite side as him, he said, " Well then, bon appetit, Sakura." Sakura stared a bit before eating, but ate the Escargot, and said, " Well it tastes nice, what is it? " He answered, " it's snails, mon cherie. " She gasped, as she was not used to this, and so she fainted on the floor, France quickly took her and carried her to the couch, thinking, _shouldn't have told her what it was…_ Well then… lets get this straight. He called Kiku, though he was a bit worried, her brother said if shes safe, it's ok. After few hours she awoke, and questioned him about why she was on the couch. " You fainted after I told you that Escargot is snail." Sakura giggled and said, " Oh, rearry? S-sory i'm fine now, so I should be alright. " He told her he called kiku about it but she answered, " That's usually the answer, If I'm feeling fine, then nothing bad will happen." she smiled and hugged the frenchman smiled and said, " Aishiteru. It means I love you in Japanese." and kissed his lips by stretching her self up. " Well, It's Je T'aime in french, Saku. I love you too, and promise to keep you safe no matter what."

-Chapter Five- After they met-

It's been almost a year since Sakura and France have been dating, and so, Francis decided he should take one more step to make it better. He decided to take her out to an amusement park then confess his love to her. So on this very day, he went out with her to an amusement park near by. Sakura followed him smiling. " where we going to ride first? " He told her, " why not to a romantic Ferris Wheel, blossom?" She smiled at him as he called her by her nickname he gave her. So she went in there with him- there was one trick he ordered one of his workers to do- that was, to stop it at the very top and he would give her the ring. Sakura as usual, sat down next to him and watched the park outside of it and said, " It's beautifurr, I love it, but not as I love you." He giggled and said, " not beautiful as my cherry blossom either~!" and kisses her. She blushed red when he did, and hugged him. " Thank you for being my rover...I love you so much." He, noticed that the wheel was near the top, and gestured the worker to stop it at the moment. Sakura freaked out for a second and sticked onto him. " w-what is with the ferris wheel? did something break-?" He smiled and said, " maybe, for us maybe. I have something important to hand you today, by the way, Saku." He handed her a beautiful diamond ring, and as he saw her cry and smile, he took that as an yes, and smiled " So, what do you say?" she was still shivering and smiling said, " yes yes I will marry you! I love you so much!" She said as she put on her ring. her engagement ring.

-After this, they got married, has three kids now and has a real fulfilling life. the end of an lovely fanfic~ thanks for reading!-


End file.
